


First Impression

by ChachosBane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachosBane/pseuds/ChachosBane
Summary: [OU] De aquella primera impresión sobre esa cuatro ojos de mierda. "Es ruda."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 12





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> SNK/AoT & sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama.
> 
> [N/A]: Este es un pequeño y viejo escrito que tenía arrumbado, de allá de por el 2017 o 2018, nunca lo había revisado para publicar, por que, pues estaba en el cofre de historias que no iba a publicar para SNK por que según yo no iba a publicar nunca para este fandom y pues (aquí aplica lo de CardiB de "¿cuando yo dije eso?" lol), y pues viendo donde va el manga y el anime aquí ando como de que no (?)
> 
> Esta va ser la única historia "OU" que publicaré (según yo) por que #ILoveAU y tengo por ahí como otros dos o tres escritos levihan sin terminar en puro AU donde llevan una vida medio tranquila y lo mejor, todos están vivos (?)
> 
> So...enjoy!
> 
> .
> 
> .

.

.

Ese día definitivamente era bueno. Habían logrado saquear algunas cosas para al menos sobrevivir unas dos semanas, y si eran cuidadosos probablemente el mes. Y lo mejor era que la policía jamás podía alcanzarles con ese nuevo equipamiento que se habían robado. Levi podría jurar que era la mejor inversión, que habían echo aunque prácticamente se habían arriesgado mucho ya que ahora no solo la policía, sino también la legión los tenía fichados. Tendrían que no salir a robar al menos en unas semanas y mantenerse en perfil bajo. Al llegar a su vivienda Levi fue el primero en ir a tomar un baño, había sudado demasiado y no toleraba sentir la pegajosidad en su piel. Al salir se encontró con Isabel guardando algunos de los suministros que habían conseguido en la despensa y Farlan preparando lo que sea que fueran a cenar.

—Isabel, ve a bañarte. —dicto mientras le quitaba las cosas que estaban la mesa.

—Sí. —fue su única respuesta mientras abandonaba la cocina.

—Esta un poco rara. —comento Levi mientras seguía acomodando las cosas de la manera ordenada que le gustaba. En un estante iban todos los enlatados, desde el más grande que iba hasta el fondo a el más chico que debía quedar al frente, en el segundo iban los empaques de sopas y demás cosas instantáneas junto a algunas chucherías, en el espacio más pequeño iban sus cajas de té y las bebidas preferidas de Farlan e Isabel.

—Seguramente anda en esos días. —respondió Farlan mientras echaba unas verduras a la cacerola.

Levi solo soltó un "hmm" como respuesta y siguió en lo suyo. La tarde pasó rápido y comenzó a hacerse presente el hambre. Cuando Farlan anuncio que la cena estaba lista le pidió a Isabel que acomodara la mesa en lo que él iba y se daba un baño rápido, pues era el único que faltaba de asearse y además, Levi no lo iba dejar tocar bocado sino lo hacía.

Los días estaban pasando lentos, pues no podían arriesgarse a salir de la ciudad subterránea, estaban completamente seguros que poniendo un pie fuera tendrían a los soldados encima suyo, lo mejor sería esperar un buen rato sin hacer sus arriesgados atracos con los equipos que habían robado. Durante ese lapso de tiempo cada uno de ellos solo se dedicaba a salir a las calles de la ciudad subterránea solo para ver que podían sacarle a las escorias, que normalmente eran aquellas personas que solían querer abusar de niños o mujeres. La segunda semana fue lo mismo, solo que cada quien por distintos lugares. Levi se encontraba dentro de un viejo local que servía como burdel, y no para esa clase de servicios, sino por que había escuchado noticias de que Kenny había frecuentado aquel lugar semanas antes, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ir solo hasta ese día.

—Te digo, Kenny no ha vuelto a pararse por aquí desde la última vez. —comentaba el dueño del burdel mientras limpiaba minuciosamente un tarro hasta dejarlo reluciente para después llenarlo de cerveza y tendérselo a Levi—. Pierdes tu tiempo.

—Yo decidiré como perder mi tiempo.

Fue su única respuesta mientras bebida aquel líquido oscuro. Le pareció extraño que no fuese del color amarillo que recordaba, probablemente era alguna nueva clase de cerveza que debieron haber robado. Aunque debía admitir que el sabor era más fuerte y de cierto modo agradable en comparación de la clara. Bebió una segunda ronda más y después dejo su pago por lo consumido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, pero suponía que ya era más tarde. Salió de aquel lugar y las calles estaban igual que siempre, tampoco era como si esperase a que algo fuese a cambiar, la inmundicia ahí era algo permanente. Soltó un suspiro y decidió seguir su camino para volver a casa. Al dar vuelta en una esquina vio algo pasar, y bueno, no es que fuese indiferente al sexo contrario, solamente no era su prioridad entablar lazos con alguna mujer que no fuera solo de forma sexual. Y para eso existían los burdeles. Pero en esa ocasión, Levi tuvo que hacer una ligera excepción, pues aquella mujer que había vislumbrado era verdaderamente alta, sino se equivocaba era solo media cabeza más alta que él. Mentiría si dijese que no estaba sorprendido, normalmente las mujeres en la ciudad subterránea siempre estaban de forma cohibida y lamentables, y las de los burdeles fácilmente eran de su misma altura o de la estatura de Isabel. Pero aquella mujer definitivamente no era perteneciente a ese lugar, nadie que fuese de la ciudad subterránea podía vestir de aquella forma. Si bien no era un vestido de alta tela fina, era uno que se encontraba en buen estado. A su lado habían pasado tres hombres, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que iban tras esa mujer. Bueno, al final de cuentas no era asunto suyo. Igual, no se miraba que aquella mujer fuese tan tonta para no saber que la estaban siguiendo.

_Retiro lo que pensé._

Se dijo para sí mismo al ver como aquella mujer se metía a un callejón que él sabía de sobra que no tenía salida. Cuando quiso actuar solo la vio salir corriendo de aquel lugar, una mujer que era perseguida normalmente tendría consigo una expresión de miedo y horror, pero ella, ¿se estaba riendo? El espectáculo que se estaba montando no era para nada de sorprenderse, pues normalmente ahí las persecuciones, robos y abuso eran el pan de cada día. Lo que si era de sorprenderse era la agilidad de aquella mujer, el como con maniobras profesionales de ataque había burlado aquellos hombres. Uno de ellos yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras los otros dos trataban de apresarla. Ya no tenía a donde huir.

O eso creyó.

Pues al verla impulsarse sobre un poste para poderse apoyar y terminar sobre los hombros de uno de aquellos hombres mientras el otro se intentaba poner de pie vio como claramente la mujer lo jalo de la parte delantera de su camisa hasta taparle la cara para dejarle confundido. Dio un salto y halo a el sujeto con la cara tapada que fue directo al otro antes de que se pusiera de pie haciéndolos caer al mismo tiempo. Todo aquello que la mujer hacía parecía de forma automática y nada calculado. Y para cerrar con broche de oro al espectáculo, Levi vio como estos volvían a intentar ponerse de pie y esta finalizó de noquearlos al patearlos contra el suelo.

_Es ruda._

Pensó Levi.

Luego la vio como si saliese de algún trance y parecía ser que estaba maldiciendo.

_—¡Oh por Dios, Li-…! —se escuchó a una voz masculina, para Levi no pasó desapercibido que aquella mujer le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio, el hombre se acercó a ella, se miraba que realmente estaba preocupado—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Le dije que no se alejara y que tuviera precaución._

Levi siguió fingiendo ver la vitrina de aquel viejo local donde se encontraba. Definitivamente esas personas no eran comunes.

_—Por cierto, ¿pudiste conseguir las hierbas? —escuchó a la mujer._

_—Sí. —respondió. Mediante el reflejo del local Levi observo como aquel hombre le mostraba a la mujer unas bolsas de papel que había sacado de su gabardina y las volvía a guardar para luego ver a los hombres tirados—. Deberíamos irnos para no llamar más la atención._

_Había murmurado aquel hombre haciendo referencia a aquellos hombres inconscientes._

_—¿Sabes? No quise hacerlo de ese modo, intente perderlos de vista pero termine en un callejón que no tenía salida y los empuje contra el basurero para poder salir corriendo, pero me alcanzaron y ya vez. —añadió mientras los miraba en el suelo—. Fue automático el modo de defenderme._

Aquel hombre alto y castaño solo suspiró y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

_—Solo regresemos._

Y Levi solo vio como aquel par se perdían entre la multitud de la ciudad. Mientras el se dedicaba a retomar su camino también, iba pensando en lo recién sucedido. Una mujer que aplicaba esos métodos solo podía ser miembro de la policía o de algún puesto importante. Algo que aún no podía sacarse de la mente era que hasta hace un rato estaba dispuesto a entrometerse y moler a golpes a aquellos sujetos por causar disturbios. Y todo por pensar que aquella mujer de alta estatura y gafas estaría en peligro en una zona que básicamente era desconocida para ella. Se abofeteo —no tan fuerte— ante ese pensamiento. Era Levi Ackerman, siempre miraba a todos por igual, hombres y mujeres eran lo mismo para sus ojos, y no podía creer que haya tenido esa clase de pensamiento aunque solo hubiese sido por unos segundos.

El tiempo pasó y mentiría si dijese que no había ido a la misma zona para corroborar que aquellas dos personas no hubieran vuelto. Al final pensó que podrían ser peligrosos, pero volvió haber rastro alguno de ellos. Al cabo de que otros días pasaron, Levi, Farlan e Isabel habían vuelto a las andadas, y está vez con el equipo que habían robado. Definitivamente había sido lo mejor de todo lo que habían robado anteriormente. Les facilitaba el echo de distraer y saquear cosas, e inclusive burlar a la policía era y sería mucho más sencillo de ahora en adelante. Y como todo lo bueno dura poco, su buena racha había llegado a su fin cuando esos de Las alas de la libertad se las habían arreglado hasta dar con ellos. Terminaron siendo emboscados por el hombre de las cejas gruesas, y contra su voluntad terminó haciendo un trato con Erwin Smith —así lo había dicho el mismo hombre—. El cual terminó siendo el de unirse al cuerpo de exploración, así fuera contra su voluntad, pues las vidas de Farlan e Isabel también estaban en riesgo. Así fue yendo a los cuarteles de la legión. Y a pesar de que no fueron recibidos con buenos ojos debido a sus antecedentes y de donde provenían, terminaron por quedarse. Al final de cuentas era mejor que seguir estando entre la inmundicia de la ciudad subterránea. De los tres, Levi fue quien tenía más problemas para encajar —aunque no era que estuviera buscando realmente encajar— siempre tuvo problemas a la hora de responder o dirigirse a los demás, aunque ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás. Pues eran los demás quienes iban a buscarle pleito debido a sus habilidades.

Hasta que llegó ese día.

Habían regresado de su primera expedición. Donde habían vencido por primera vez a un titán. Luego cuando regresaron al cuartel, se habían quedado hablando sobre una situación, unos documentos que Farlan mencionó y que retomarían el plan de matar a Erwin. Hasta que esa mujer se acercó, pensando en que ella había escuchado parte de lo que conversaba con Farlan e Isabel, por lo bajo tomó su cuchillo. Hasta que ella mencionó en que había sido fascinante el como habían echo frente y derrotado al titán y sobre todo aduló demasiado la forma en cómo Levi utilizaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. En cuanto ella se presentó y la observó mejor pudo darse cuenta que era la misma mujer que vio tiempo atrás. Y ahora entendía como pudo hacerle frente a aquellos hombres en al ciudad subterránea, ella también era un soldado. Y su nombre era Hange Zoe.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo responder siguiendo lo que Farlan le mencionó de ser agradable cuando ella aduló sus habilidades en la expedición.

Luego volvió a quedarse en silencio. Pues la verdad no sabía cómo responder a todo lo que ella hablaba. Y como si Hange le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella comenzó a entablar conversación con Isabel y Farlan, supo que al inicio estos también habían dudado un poco de ella al haberse acercado así tan repentinamente a ellos. Y a pesar de estar solo ahí para conversar con él sobre sus habilidades, ella no le fue indiferente a sus amigos y tampoco los vio como el resto de los demás soldados cuando supieron que ve un de la ciudad subterránea. Y la verdad se sentía un tanto extraño el que alguien estuviera hablando sobre el buen trabajo que habían echo. Isabel rápidamente entró en confianza con Hange una vez que mencionó que eran geniales y después le regaló una bolsita con algunos dulces, y a pesar de que sabía que a Farlan le parecía algo extraña también le había agradado.

—¿Podrías mostrarme como lo haces?

Levi estaba un tanto confundido, pero entendía a lo que se refería.

—Pasó. Solo es algo que hago a mi modo, no es algo que pueda enseñar a otras personas. —respondió.

—Pero…

—Lo siento, pero estoy cansado. —trato de no sonar grosero.

—Ya veo. —respondió—. Siento haber interrumpido tu descanso.

La mujer se había puesto de pie y sacudió algo de tierra de sus pantalones. Luego toco los hombros de Farlan y Isabel, agradeciendo el rato de charla y prometiéndoles que la próxima vez si regresaban con vida los invitaría a comer. Mientras ellos seguían conversando sobre lo que ya tenían acordado.

— _Líder de escuadrón._ —Levi reconoció aquella voz, era la de aquel sujeto que había visto con Hange en la ciudad subterránea. Lo vio hacer el saludo característico de la legión y luego susurrarle algo que había puesto feliz a la castaña.

—Así que esa cuatro ojos es líder de escuadrón.

Fue lo único que murmuró dejando un poco confundidos a Farlan e Isabel.

—Como sea, yo quiero volver a platicar con Hange. —comentó Isabel muy entusiasmada—. Se ve que está muy interesada en saber de nuestras habilidades con sus equipos.

_Yo diría que más bien está entusiasmada con las habilidades de Levi._

Pensó Farlan.

—Hay que descansar, mañana saldremos nuevamente. —finalizó.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tiempo después fue la expedición donde perdería a sus dos personas más importantes que tenía. Se dejó consumir por su propia ira y en cuestión de nada había aniquilado aquel titán por sí solo. Los días que transcurrieron se siguió culpando por aquello. Hasta que llegó ese día en que Hange lo había ido a buscar y decirle que lo invitaría a comer. De primero se negó hasta que ella mencionó a Farlan e Isabel. Quiso gritarle que se largara, pues nadie le había pedido que siquiera fuera a buscarle, ¿Cómo podía siquiera mencionar sus nombres? Pero se detuvo al recordar las expresiones de alegría que tenían aquellos dos de la primera vez que Hange se había presentado con ellos, pues además de Erwin, fue la única persona que los trato por igual y jamás los vio de forma inferior aun sabiendo de donde provenían y a lo qué se dedicaban antes de unirse al cuero de exploración. Al final termino siguiendo a Hange de forma silenciosa, pues ella sabía a qué restaurante irían. Y para su sorpresa era una pequeña cafetería que se miraba acogedora. Tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana y ordenaron sus platillos. Él siguió observando por la ventana mientras la escuchaba parlotear sobre titanes y demás cosas que poco le importaban. Esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos.

—Estoy segura que Isabel y Farlan están felices de que hayas aceptado venir a comer. —comentó ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Después de todo esto es para ellos.

Levi la observo por unos instantes. Puede que no se llevasen bien del todo, si él respondía mal, ella hacía igual. Pero aún así Hange seguía frecuentándole. Y de cierto modo, por muy poco tiempo que fuera, supo que Hange podía interpretar sus acciones.

Maldita cuatro ojos sabelotodo.

Suspiro y apoyo su cara sobre la palma de su mano volviendo a posicionar su atención hacia la ventana.

—Tienes razón.

Puntualizó, haciendo énfasis a lo que Hange recién había dicho.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, primero me disculpo por si hay errores, revise el escrito pero ya saben, después de publicar salen como florecitas de la nieve :'). Segundo, si llegaron hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sin más, paso a despedirme.
> 
> ~ChachosBane~


End file.
